


Those eyes that aren't his

by Sweet_poison



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_poison/pseuds/Sweet_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis and Harry are in their flat and they are just sitting there and trying to remember one another when out of no where there is a bang and the eyes that Harry stares into are not the ones he has loved since Louis first said Hi....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We sat there on his apartment floor, Indian style, in front of each other. Not doing anything in particular, just admiring each other. Me trying to memorize his face just like this, serene, happy, and loving. I take every feature in, the two dimples in his cheeks, the way the bridge of his nose is completely smooth. His full bottom lip, his top lip having the perfect curved M, shape not to deep and not to straight. Maybe I am being biased but he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.  
"Harry I-"  
"Shhhhh, babe, just enjoy this,” he said intertwining our fingers and settling them in between the small space that separates us. I love the way his eyes crinkle up when he smiles, but not at this moment, because he’s smiling at me while I’m pouting. His eyes are such a deep green.  
Then we are just staring long and hard into each other’s eyes, neither backing down but not necessarily needing too. Something about us just works. I feel like everything that has happened to me has just been building me up to be able to accept something so pure and true. Then I hear a really loud bang and I am engulfed in darkness....  
Harry's POV  
I was laughing on the inside at the fact that he was pouting at me. Such beauty he has. But his pouting makes me want to lean over and take that lip in between my teeth and pull slightly until his opens his mouth - No - focus. I mentally slap myself and look at him. So I use this time to study his perfect imperfectness, if that makes sense. I love how his eyes are a deep blue with green by the pupils making the blue look like an endless ocean. I love how his lips are so small, but not too small. I love how his cheeks stay rosy no matter if he is embarrassed or not. I love how innocent he always looks unless he has a good, but bad idea. I love how he cocks his head slightly to the side when he thinks too hard. I start to memorize these things holding them gently and putting them in the deepest folders and safes in my psyche. Then out of absolutely nowhere I see really bright lights and here a loud piercing sound against my eardrum. There was a loud bang that wasn't a gunshot but something hitting something else really hard and I couldn't see yet as my eyes started to fully adjust to the change in lighting.  
"Whaa?" I said completely confused the light dimmed a little and there laid Louis on the floor. But how, there was no blood, there wasn't anyone there. So what the hell happened? I didn't linger on the ‘what's’ and ‘how's’ too much longer because Lou needed me. I grabbed him and rocked him gently cooing to him calling his name low in his ear. Then I got scared and growled his name demanding he stop fucking around and answer me.  
"Louis this isn't funny come on now." I said finally shaking him. He stirred slightly but it wasn't Lou. I say this because his eyes were not the blue I studied just minutes ago they were a pale grey that scared me. Because he wasn't looking at me he was looking past me with eyes that were not him. His eyes were looking past me in complete and utter fear. Then he started to scream, one long, eardrum-busting scream. And I couldn't do anything but restrain him as he writhed, scratched, yanked at me and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV

I feel as though I am floating in a never-ending sea, like I am a spectator of my own life. I can see, hear and feel what’s going on, but when I try to move my arms, it won’t work. It's like my mind isn't attached to my limbs, I can feel my mouth moving but the words, no screams, escaping it are foreign on my tongue. This is scary, I don’t like just watching. I see Harry’s face, I hear his beautiful voice, I feel his amazing touch, but he looks scared. I tried to reach up and reassure him that I am here and I am fine, but my arms still won’t work. I am then annoyed, I feel like there isn’t enough room inside of me, like I am fighting for a place in my own body. I giggled inwardly, that’s silly I must be unconscious. Then I feel the need to fight to scratch, yank and pull upward. I feel as though I am falling away, which is silly right, because I am here, this is my body, so why do I feel like I being pushed aside for someone else to be able to talk, walk, and see through the vessel that is my body?

 

Harry’s POV 

I am officially shitting bricks. Lou is not Lou he is talking to himself and pacing. He stops suddenly and looks at me lovingly. The look after the pure love is the most concentrated form of hate I have ever seen in my entire life. I want to walk over and hug Lou, to tell him something must have fallen and knocked him in the head, but I’ve never been able to lie to the gorgeous bloke. So I just listen and see where that gets me.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, this is wrong, this is all wrong… I wasn’t supposed to be here. I was supposed to be somewhere else, dammit.” His voice harshly rising at the last part.

“Lou, do you want some tea, Boo-Bear?” I asked using his nickname trying to get him back and I saw something very, very odd.

“Harry? It’s me Lou some…. Arrgnn… Stop fucking staring at me Styles, this is all your fucking fault… Harry help me…. SHUT UP, SHIT, STOP TALKING!!!” he screamed the last part gripping his head fiercely, looking as though he was having a fight with himself.

“Lou how about we go to my room? How about you lie down and rest?” I said trying to coax him into resting for a bit hoping it would help.

“No, you stupid Bastard, I don’t need sleep, I need, I need… I need you.” He said the last part like Lou would, but it was wrong the words sounding dirty, even coming from his mouth, and believe me, I have heard Lou say some foul things.

“Lou calm down, look, maybe we should just sit on the couch and watch the telly maybe that will help you, yeah?” I said gently, than I got up and walked over to the couch, patting the spot next to me smiling.

“All you want is to get me close so you can fuck me huh? Well sorry to break it to you Styles, you will not fuck me as long as I am here.” He spat viciously. This was not my Lou, I won’t believe it. Maybe he is out of character because he is tired; we have been up all night and last night too. I laughed inwardly at that, because I did have Lou up all night. Shaking myself back to reality. Lou had disappeared and I got terrified.

“Lou? Lou! Come on come out, stop fucking around, this isn’t funny, you’re scaring me babe.” I said walking around my flat. I heard a crash in the kitchen. Shit. I cannot believe what I saw. I nearly threw up and pissed on myself all at once, this was not normal. It wasn’t Lou and it isn’t right. I am scared, way too scared to do anything but cry, this is not going to be easy to fix…

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Add me and Louten on Tumblr! mrz-janee and strengthandbravery


End file.
